Brothers In Arms
by coyotemoonmistress
Summary: Stefan convinces Damon to stop killing and keep the spotlight off vampires. But Sam and Dean are already on the case. When the four brothers clash let's just say there's a happy ending for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters from Supernatural and VampDiaries referenced in the following story do not belong to me, I am merely borrowing them for my sick ideas. Thanks so much to the shows creators and the actors for being so inspiring! ;-)**

**WARNING! This fiction contains SalvatoreVampcest in this chapter and Wincest along with more GAY crossovers later. So turn back now if this doesn't float your goat! You've been told!**

**This is my first attempt so please be gentle. I been following the Winchesters and Salvatores since they graced our screens and I've finally gotten the ideas and time to write this. Thanks.**

By the time the Winchesters rolled into town Damon had, thankfully, stopped his pointless killings before he exposed us to the Council, but apparently it wasn't soon enough and it caught the attention of Sam and Dean.

For the last couple of weeks I've really felt at peace. Stefan and I are together (although he took long enough professing his love for me, I've been wanting to fuck little Stefan since I was about 20!) and I am loving it! I came back to Mystic Falls to see what my little bro was up to, see if he had a new squeeze. I was wondering how many relationships of his I was going to have to destroy until he realised that I did it out of jealously not hatred, I wanted to be those girls who got to be close to him, who received his affection.

Out of the blue he called me and said he wanted to talk to me, apologize for not accepting me (he was always the one apologizing even though I was doing all the damage, damn Saint Stefan). I've always found consuming alcohol around my brother a great way to supress my desires for him, back when I was human this got me in trouble with Father. I wonder how much trouble I would have gotten in if I listened to him and fucked his little Stefan instead. Just thinking about the idea brought a huge smile to my face (and a little rise to my cock) while sitting in the grill getting absolutely wasted with my increasingly sexy brother.

I decided we had a better environment and better drinks at home, so I dragged Stefan along determined not to be alone, wanting to be as close to him as possible, before the alcohol wore off and he went back to brooding Stefan.

It just kind of happened; we sat on the couch together, sitting a bit closer than normal, our touches and gazes lingering a little too long. Reminiscing about when we were still human got us both happy and relaxed. Then the hand that Stefan had on my thigh slowly got closer to my crotch, and then as he was looking into my eyes, he finally put his hand on my dick and rubbed slightly.

I stared into his green eyes, which were glowing in the firelight, and he stared right back. He seemed to be looking for something but before I could ask him what he was doing he suddenly leaned forward his lips centimetres from mine and then he paused. His eyes and hand still on me, he was giving me a chance to push him away, to stop this before it went too far. But when you're this hard and the cause is sitting in front of you, silently begging you to accept them, what else are you supposed to do?

I closed the gap, bringing our lips together in a fiery kiss, if he were human that would have really hurt. His right hand staying on my manhood and his left on my waist, I put my hands on his neck and head keeping him as close of possible. My always innocent little brother slipped his tongue between my lips, the contact of our tongues causing us to both moan.

He pushed me back onto the couch, our mouths never separating; he took his hand away from my member only to bring his own down to grind against me. The sudden pleasure caused me to cry out while Stefan grins. I bring my hands down to his arse and give him a squeeze, he groans out my name and I can't believe how much hearing my name said through a cloud of lust by my little brother turns me on!

After a minute of this I'm almost ready to come, especially since Stefan moved down to lick and tease my nipples after he ripped through my shirt. But he had other ideas. He sat up and pulled me with him, I almost thought he'd changed his mind, realised what he was doing. But with great pleasure and relief I watched him get down on his knees in front of me. He was using my smirk while he slid his hands up my legs to my belt, which he undid a little too slowly. He reached in and gripped my rock hard dick. I couldn't help but smile and feel and bit proud to see my brother's reaction to its size. His hand on my dick was amazing and when he started pumping and looking straight at me I didn't know how long I could hold on for. But then when he lowered his warm, wet mouth over it I knew I wouldn't last long. Seeing Stefan's head bobbing up and down on my dick was just like in my dreams.

Stefan was massaging my balls with one hand and fisting his own dick with the other. I was moaning his name over and over, he yelled out, signalling that he had come. I could feel I was only a matter of seconds away so I reached down to move Stefan away, and I try to warn him. But he just held onto my thighs and kept sucking and licking. I came down his throat, I came harder than I had in a long time, and as I watched Stefan swallow what I gave him I couldn't believe it! I would have shot off again if I had any left!

I slinked down next to him on the floor and threw my arms around him. We sat in each other's embrace for a while just trying to catch up with this latest development in our relationship. We were both stunned but I wasn't going to turn him down or take this back. After thanking my brother for the amazing blow job he turned to me and informed me it was actually his first time! I almost fell over, my cock instantly sprang to life and I ran him up to my bed for round two!

So that sexy bastard has kept me busy every day and since then I haven't felt the need for killing, I just feed and compel, mainly to keep Stefan happy. But I also agree that, although we are sexy as fuck, our photos shouldn't really be in the local press for being outed as vampires.

I was trying to get enough alcohol into my brother to see if his human side would come out so I could persuade him to leave town. I remember peering into his beautiful, sparkling blue eyes, and all thoughts of me just talking to him went out the window. Somehow I ended up with his dick in my mouth, I couldn't believe how bold and fearless I had been. It was better than in my dreams, he actually accepted me and when I tasted his come I knew it wouldn't be a hard thing to repeat. Later when he was inside me I knew I had made the right choice.

Damon realised I wasn't trying to trick him or anything after we'd gotten together and saw the importance of keeping us in the shadows. I was relieved to say the least! I was rid of Elena, whose hot'n'cold behaviour and fragile human state was really getting too much to bear. Her position had been filled beautifully by Damon, who I had always admired and, secretly, lusted after since I was 15. We've been living relatively human lives since that night; all past sins forgiven, Katherine and Elena left in the dust and the subject of my diet hasn't been an issue. This is the happiest I've been in more than 100 years.

But like I said this change in lifestyle came a little too late. I noticed a strange car drive into town and I recognised the Impala from stories I had heard. I knew I had to tell Damon, hopefully he would spare them. We would just have to lay low for a while until they realised there was nothing supernatural going on. And when I got a closer look I saw how much of a waste it would be killing them. I definitely had to make sure Damon didn't see them, especially the shorter one.

**AN: Thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING! This fiction contains SalvatoreVampcest in this chapter and Wincest along with more GAY crossovers later. So turn back now if this doesn't float your goat! You've been told!**

**Sorry it took so many days, work and life in general have been getting in the way. There are parts in this where the boys are a bit fluffy, but I am a chick so there will be chick-flick moments. I hope people are happy with the xovers, I haven't really read heaps, so I thought I'd put my 2 cents in.**

**Hopefully the grammar and spelling are okay, it bugs me when you read a story and there's a spelling mistake, I mean it's not a big deal but it steals my focus for a second. I also forgot to warn about all the cussing, but surely if you don't mind reading some gay incest then you're not going to be real fussy about language. Sorry - read on!**

"These long drives are not getting any easier." Sam complains and sighs. The Impala had just rolled over the state line, completing their journey to Virginia from Texas, where their last case was. While in Texas they heard about a number of animal killings that were occurring in Mystic Falls. Every hunter worth their salt knew about Mystic Falls, how vampires overrun the town back in the 1800s, only to become extinct in that town after a huge fire. But by the time the boys were ready to go the murders seemed to have died down. They still wanted to check it out, maybe if they stuck around it could start up again, but it was a long haul. "These 'awesome jams' aren't helping either."

"Sammy stop whinging! I told you this years ago, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole. Actually…I can think of something else that mouth could be doing…" Dean glances over at Sam, grinning. He thought he could wait until they reached Mystic Falls before he would need some relief but with Sam so close for hours on end it was a bit difficult.

"Are you serious!" Sam asked outraged, but this shock quickly gave way to a smile, as his hand snaked across the leather seat between them to rub Dean through his denim. He was finding it hard to keep his hands off his older brother for so long while in public.

Dean groaned a little at the contact. "Sam, it's been hours. I'm so hard I'm finding it hard to concentrate. I don't want to crash." Sam hands got through Dean's belt and buttons easily, lightly stroking the hard length he found there.

"I'm not a girl you have to convince Dean." Sam said leaning down to his brother's lap. "I'm your brother who wants to blow you." Sam breathed hot air over Dean's erection, while grazing his fingers up and down lightly, trying to drive his big brother crazy.

As he watched Sam go down, his heart started racing in anticipation. His brother's long fingers on his dick were unravelling any coherent thought. He quickly pulled off the road, to a quiet spot where they wouldn't be disturbed. Then he went back to enjoying the attention Sam was giving him. Dean exhaled his brother's name slowly, "God, what are you trying to do to me? Stop teasing! Please Sam, please!" Dean hips bucked up, trying to get more contact, he felt ready to burst and Sam's dirty talk was not helping things, only fanning the flames of his lust.

Sam loved having this power over Dean, being the one who turned his strong, tough brother into a shivering, moaning, pleading mess. He rolled his tongue over the head, relishing the flavour of the pre-come there, that was all-Dean. Sam secured his grip on Dean's cock and pumped him while sucking on the head. He started humming, really enjoying Dean's reaction. He replaced his hand with his mouth and swallowed his brother's manhood completely. He pulled with mouth up and down, sucking and licking the flesh with passion. Dean bucked his hips up violently but Sam didn't choke, he had had plenty of practice. He's never seen sucking Dean as a chore, merely an act of love, which usually resulted in getting the favour returned or getting fucked, either way he won.

Sam's skilled mouth quickly brought Dean closer to his goal. Sam yanked Dean's jeans down and began fondling his balls in one hand and running his other hand up Dean's chest to tweak his nipples. Dean was in heaven. Sam knew all of Dean's sweet spots, and the sensations have never lost their intensity since they started being together. "Sammy…fuck…Jesusss." Dean moaned. He twisted his fingers into his brother's hair. I hope he doesn't get this cut, Dean thought, loving the feel of the hair between his fingers. Dean loved pulling at it and Sam loved a bit of pain. "Sam, I'm gonna….oh, it's coming."

He knew Dean was getting close when he felt those fingers work their way into his hair. He managed to bring his mouth away from Dean's hardness. "I want you to come down my throat Dean, I need to taste your come." He quickly resumed his actions, eager to get his reward. "Fuck Sam….I love it when you talk dirty, when you turn into a little slut for my cock." Dean muttered and laughed breathlessly. With his mouth and hands working together on his brother, he felt Dean stiffen and then finally received what he was waiting for.

Dean cried out his brother's name as he reached his orgasm. He could feel Sam's throat muscles working around his dick, swallowing his release. Panting, he tried to recover his breath and enjoyed the glowing, weightless sensation he was left with. Sam came listening to the sounds his brother made, Dean's hand on his manhood also helped quite a bit. Sam continued to lick Dean's length, cleaning up anything left over, and then he looked up and caught his eyes. Both Sam and Dean immediately felt love and warmth from each other, their connection strummed and they both revelled in the sweet vibrations. Sam looked up at his brother through his lashes, into those green-hazel orbs that made him stop and stare every time. Dean returned his brother's look, gazing into Sam's equally beautiful eyes, Dean could never say no to them.

Their mouths collided with hot passion; first lips then tongues danced. Dean could still taste himself in his little brother's mouth and he was hoping Sam might want him to clean up the mess in Sam's pants. The boys eventually parted with a smacking sound, they both decided they better get going and arrive in Mystic Falls before they went any further.

From there on the drive was quiet and peaceful. Sam snuggled up beside Dean and fell asleep; his little brother had been doing research most of the night, trying to figure out why the killings had started up again. Dean continued cruising remembering their first time a few years ago. He was still being mentally tortured by his visit to hell and Sam was sneaking around and lying while being hooked on demon blood. There was an argument, fists flying, they were rolling around. The contact and emotions just got to him and when he came out on top, straddling Sam, the only thing he could think of was to kiss him, so he did. It just evolved from there, Dean being the older brother had naturally taken the more dominant role, but Sam put him in his place sometimes too. Dean decided that night that it was bound to happen, this was where their relationship was going to end up, and it wasn't until he kissed Sam that he realised that it was what he'd always wanted. Since then they have been a much stronger team; no secrets, plans or suicidal missions. They should have joined years ago; there's so much peace and unity between them now, two halves of a heart that beats as one. Just them against the world and Dean would never go back.

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts when they drove past the "Mystic Falls" sign. Once he found a decent looking motel he woke up Sammy and they got settled. Sam felt a little uneasy in the town mainly due to all the forest; he felt like he was being watched, it kept him alert at all times. Dean on the other hand was only interested in two things: getting a drink and getting a woman. Although Sam and Dean only had love for each other, Sam could not keep up with Dean's sex drive, if he had rejuvenating powers like the creatures they hunted it would be a different story. They were both happy with this arrangement and sometimes even Sam would cash in on the deal. There was really only one place in town, as it turned out, to get either.

"Mystic Grill? Well that's clever. Let's see what we got here Sammy. What angle are we going with? Cops or reporters?" Dean asked. Over the years the boys had found out that sometimes coming in as FBI, Marshals or cops worked out best; they had all access and trust of the authorities. But in some towns reporters got way more info, especially from rumours, that led to breaks. Judging by the size of the town and the style of the killings they decided to go with the latter. This also made them more accessible, more likely to get drinks and girls. "I don't really like it here Dean. Can't you feel that? Feels like there's someone, or something, watching us. Couple of days and that's it, if nothing happens then we're outta here." Sam explained, scanning the surrounding streets.

"Don't be such a pussy baby." Dean groaned, although he didn't want to get Sam upset, so he silently agreed with him. "We'll chill out here for a few hours, see if we hear anything about Edward or Bill or any other fanger and then we'll go back. Okay?"

Sam sighed, "Fine." He headed off in a different direction.

"Where are you going now Sam?"

"School's still in, might see if I can get in with the kids, they always love to tell stories to new people."

"You won't stand out at all, you huge geek." Dean yelled at Sam's back in his best sarcastic voice, "There's jail-time in it for you if you bring one back, just remember that!" a passer-by gave him a confused, almost disgusted look, which Dean immediately disengaged with a shrug and a charming smile. Oh, I'm gonna score so easy around here! Dean thought excitedly.

Walking through the bar Dean noticed he might not get the kind of easy-tail he was used to, the Grill did not look like a place that attracted that type. Then he looked to the bar, he stopped in his tracks. Sitting on a stool looking his way was one of the sexiest guys Dean had ever laid his eyes on. Midnight dark tousled hair, penetrating ice-blue eyes and from what he could see under his expensive, tailor made clothes, a gorgeous body. He's looking at me, quick act natural dumbass! He shouted at himself. He walked to the bar and sat next to this guy and ordered a drink.

"Bit early to be drinking isn't it? It's barely 1!" The guy asked, with a smirk and a voice that perfectly matched his exterior. What is a guy like this doing in a small town! Jesus, what would Sammy think about me taking this one home? Better see if he's open first, surely he's with someone.

"Yeah well just got in after a long drive, need to wind down a bit. What's your excuse?" Dean tried to put on his womanizer persona, trying to match this man-god's intensity.

"Family problems man, don't even get me started. You have a brother?" Dean nodded. "Well you might know what I'm talking about. I wanna get out of here, we don't really fit in. But he feels attached to this place." He rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his drink, inwardly surprised at how much he revealed this this green-eyed stranger.

Dean agreed that this one definitely didn't fit in here, wonder what his brother looks like? "Love em' or loathe em', you gotta stick with em', hey! Sometimes he's a real pain in my ass!" Dean hoped that didn't sound too weird, not all brothers fuck each other Dean! He internally cursed and face-palmed himself. "What's your name anyway?" Dean asked scooting a little closer, trying to gauge a reaction from this guy to see whether he should proceed or not.

Damon noticed the new guy as soon as he came in the Grill. Very handsome, tough-guy feel, don't mind him at all. His eyes instantly reminded him of Stefan's, the connection stirring his nether region. He really shouldn't be drinking this much, but Stefan didn't understand that they couldn't keep their relationship and stay here. People will start to think it's strange that we're not aging anyway. But this new guy was definitely a good distraction. Wonder if I have a chance at this? Then his question was answered when they locked eyes, oh yeah I am going to fuck this guy tonight! Better find out his name I guess. When he sat down next to Damon and started making small talk he knew he was going to have to pull out his best flirting and seduction techniques. That was a weird comment about brothers, he obviously didn't mean it like that, not all brothers fuck, come on Damon!

"Damon, you?" Damon held out his hand and waited.

"Dean, nice to meet you." Dean quickly responded grabbing the outstretched hand, really nice, he added mentally as he scanned Damon again. After that the conversation flowed smoothly; they talked about where they'd come from, family, brothers. As the day wore on they both got a little drunk and little more comfortable. Touches on the arm, shoulder and knee stayed a little longer. They moved over to a booth and kept the party going where it was a little more private, luckily due to the time of day it was pretty quiet.

Damon was really enjoying Dean's company. He loved his brother but he was sure there was room for a little one-night stand. Damon couldn't really stay mad at Stefan, he always caved in when it came to his baby bro. Damon got back into the moment and realised Dean was staring at him. "What?"

"Hope you don't mind me saying this but you look fucking hot when you're distracted…your eyes and your mouth…" Dean drooled, leaning a fraction closer to Damon. They both leaned closer and closer until they could feel each other's breath on their faces. Damon could feel Dean's heart beat pulsing through his skin drawing him in. Then Dean's phone rang, quickly followed by Damon's. Both men jumped back, their eyes wide with a small smile curling the corner of their mouths. Dean looked around and was glad to see that no one was staring. They answered their phones.

"Sam, what's going on? Find anything out, it's been pretty quiet here, but there is one lead I wouldn't mind following up on." Dean shot a quick glance at Damon, who was also busy on the phone. "Keep your dick in your pants for a day will you Dean! The word around here is its vampires, or werewolves, or zombies. I forgot how paranoid high school kids can be; they think its Hotel Transylvania 'round here. But the killings did coincide with the arrival of some guy, no one wanted to give me a name but I got an address. I'd put my money on vampires, with a town history like this I wouldn't doubt it." Dean was glad Sam got something. "I agree, look I'm pretty drunk here Sammy. You'll need to swing by and pick me up. By the time I've recuperated it'll be dark enough for us to scope out this house, kay?" Sam sighed on the other end. "Fine, be right there. Is that all we'll be doing? You're making me a bit jealous with your 'new lead' and I've been surrounded by hot young girls, and boys, all afternoon." Dean bit his lower lip, Sam's provocative words made him harden even more. "Just hurry up and get here!" Dean swiftly hung up and turned around, only to find that Damon had left.

"What do you mean the Winchesters are in town? No I haven't seen them; I don't even know what they look like! Yes I heard an Impala driving around but that's it. You saw one of them at school? Was he cute? Tall, was he…taller than me? Haha, everyone's taller than me, you're hilarious Stef. Well I don't like him already. Wait, his brother, older? Famous for leather jackets, ass that won't quit? Well in that case I have seen him; I'm standing in the Grill with him." Damon looked over to Dean whose words about a 'new lead' got him a bit hot. "I'll be right home, he didn't try anything with you did he? Better not. Yes I'll leave the other one alone. Yes it runs in the family, I noticed him right away. I'm going to come over there and fuck you into silence now." Dean quickly hung up eager to be true to his word. He threw one last look at Dean before running out of the Grill. Hope Stefan will let me play with my food, Damon thought, maybe Stefan will want to join in. The thought of Stefan and Dean on their knees before him willing to please him made him pick up an inhuman pace to get home to his brother.

Sam was a bit annoyed that Dean had gotten wasted and was trying to pick up strangers already, but he didn't want Dean to change, he knew Dean really only had love for him. His thoughts quickly turned to the exotic student he saw today. He learned that his name was Stefan and that he had recently broken up with his girlfriend, Elena, but he wanted to stay and finish school regardless. Stefan stood out from the others easily; his styled hair, green eyes and fit body, but despite his obvious beauty he was an outcast. Sam followed him for a few hours, Stefan went from class to class, not stopping to talk to anyone, he was alone. Sam felt a twinge of sadness and sympathy for this guy; he too was a loner at school. During the course of the day I was told not to go near the Boarding House, there's a weird guy that lives there, the killings started when he arrived, blah blah blah. So he painfully detached himself from the gorgeous Stefan and decided to call Dean. He couldn't figure it out but he felt like he was attracted to Stefan, like he was being pulled in. If Dean can have some fun then maybe after we check out this house Sam could check up of Stefan.

As it turned out Dean was way too drunk to do anything when they got back and passed out on the bed in his clothes. Disappointed Sam snuck into the bathroom and slid down his jeans and boxers. He sighed with relief as his cock sprang free; he'd been aroused almost all day between Dean and Stefan, now he was going to have to take care of himself. He grabbed his hard length and started pumping. He imagined his hand was Dean's mouth, Dean taught him everything he knows about blow jobs and even in his imagination he's an expert. Suddenly Stefan appeared beside Dean, lightly touching Dean's back and Sam's thigh. Dean pulled his mouth away from Sam's erection and looked to Stefan. Dean cupped Stefan's face with his hands and Stefan wound his arms around Dean's waist. Sam's hand was back on his dick pumping away at the sight before him.

Stefan and Dean's mouths found each other and they kissed sweetly, both moaning, hands stroking over each other's skin. Sam didn't know where this fantasy had come from but he wasn't complaining, he felt no jealousy, only overwhelming lust. Then he saw Stefan's tongue slide into Dean's mouth, he watched their tongues slip against each other. Dean's hands slid down Stefan's back into his loosened jeans to grab his arse, Stefan groaned into Dean's mouth at the action. He responded by bringing his hands around to Dean's front, dragging his fingers across his abs, to Dean's open fly. Sam took in a sharp intake of breath and Stefan and Dean turned to him, he couldn't believe he'd broken the trance the two men had fallen under. But his disappointment quickly ended when the boys looked up at him and smiled. Dean and Stefan both ran a hand up the back of Sam's thighs to his arse. Stefan removed Sam's hand from his manhood and replaced it with his own, pumping and twisting. Dean pulled Stefan in for another kiss, their faces got closer to Sam's hardness and he realised what they were doing. Stefan turned to lick Sam's erection, Dean quickly joined in, and then Stefan sucked him in, leaving Dean to lick what he couldn't fit in his mouth. Sam's not one to brag but being 6'4" everything's in pretty impressive proportion.

Sam couldn't take anymore and he came hard. He groaned and panted, trying not to make too much noise. With his orgasm the figures before him vanished. It was a highly erotic, yet unlikely vision, but a boy can dream.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know if it was alright, either way I'd like to know. Probably got one, maybe 2 more chapters to this, see how I go. Thanks again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING! This fiction contains SalvatoreVampcest in this chapter and Wincest along with more GAY crossovers later. So turn back now if this doesn't float your goat! You've been told!**

**Sorry it took so many days, work and life in general have been getting in the way. There are parts in this where the boys are a bit fluffy, but I am a chick so there will be chick-flick moments. I hope people are happy with the xovers, I haven't really read heaps, so I thought I'd put my 2 cents in.**

**Hopefully the grammar and spelling are okay, it bugs me when you read a story and there's a spelling mistake, I mean it's not a big deal but it steals my focus for a second. I also forgot to warn about all the cussing, but surely if you don't mind reading some gay incest then you're not going to be real fussy about language. Sorry - read on!**

Stefan awoke to the now familiar feeling of Damon's firm body against him, a feeling he will never tire of. He gently lifted his head from his brother's chest to look at his face. Damon looked so peaceful, so innocent, completely unlike his conscious self! A plan formed in Stefan's head. During the night Sam had entered his dreams; needless to say this had left him hard and wanting. He watched Sam watch him all day; there was something about him that was so drawing, a strong feeling of empathy. He knew Sam was a hunter, was there to hunt him, but he couldn't help wanting to be close to Sam, he also looked amazing. So tall and slender, such a beautiful body. Stefan could tell that Sam would make love to him, not just fuck him. He felt slightly guilty for dream-cheating on Damon but he was sure he wouldn't mind, he might even like to watch…okay I need some action. Damon was still dead to the world, he had no idea what was going to happen next, and this uncharacteristic vulnerability caused Stefan to smile. He slowly lifted himself up and crawled down the bed until he was face to…well dick.

Stefan licked the length of his brother's cock; he loved feeling the flesh harden under his touch. Slowly but surely Damon's dick came to life; Damon was letting out breathless cries and sighs, arching his back slightly. Stefan rolled his tongue across the head and lowered his mouth, changing the angle of his head so he could get his brother deep into his throat. He wanted Damon hard and ready to go, he needed Damon inside him. This yearning was with him almost daily, he felt so needy but Damon was always willing to accommodate these desires. Stefan had even been inside Damon a few times, but nothing compared to being controlled, loved and worshiped by his older brother. Damon's moans had gotten louder, his hips thrusting. Stefan let Damon fall from his mouth, he rose to his knees and straddled his brother.

Damon had been roused by the most amazing sensation, Stefan wanted some morning sex. This kid is insatiable! We only just finished a couple of hours ago. He became more aware of the situation and started fucking Steffy's mouth, but then he was gone, Damon groaned at the loss. But he opened his eyes at just the right time to see his little brother lowering himself onto Damon. "Oh…Stef, oh…What a wake-up call." Damon smirked and looked up into his brother's eyes. Stefan closed his eyes and went slowly up and down, but only once. Seconds passed, again slowly up and down. What is he doing to me? Since every time he is inside Stefan is like the first time, Damon is overwhelmed by the tightness, but with his brother's eagerness and experience it's proving to be a winning combination. "Jesus Stef, you can't just get me all hot and then tease me like this! Please, I need you. It's bad for my sexual health to work me up then drag it out, could be dangerous." Damon pleaded.

"Haha so cute. Yeah, yeah I believe you. I'm the one riding you." Stefan loved teasing Damon, slowly rocking back and forth, up and down. He had learned that if he teased Damon then it would get him a hard fucking as "punishment". He could feel himself stretching around Damon's hardness, cum from the latest round acting as a perfect, and very naughty, lubricant. Deciding he had been cruel enough Stefan picked up the pace, riding his brother hard and fast. In this position he could feel Damon so deeply, he could feel every feature of his cock. He moaned his brother's name and sighed, he balanced himself with his hands on a strong chest. Damon was helping too, his hands on his hips helping to lift and push, but only enough that Stefan was still in control. Stefan was so grateful towards Damon each time they joined, before Damon there was only Elena and her stupid teenage romance. She didn't understand him, always trying to push his limits, test him. But Damon was in complete sync with him; heart, mind and body. A huge wave of love swelled inside and his rode Damon with a new passion. The only other person who he had shared his bed with was Katherine, he was so glad he and Damon had survived her selfish games, his hatred towards her was immeasurable.

Damon loved watching his brother get lost and enjoy himself. He loved the energy and passion he could display, but Damon noticed as thoughts and emotions passed over Stefan's face. A single tear rolled down his cheek from his still-closed eyes. "Stefan slow down…what's the matter. Please don't…" Damon reached up to wipe away the tear. "Tell me, what is it?" Engaging in these carnal activities didn't change the fact that the boys were brothers, seeing his little brother upset sparked something deep within Damon, he needed to protect his brother from harm; physical or otherwise. Damon moved to pull Stefan from him and comfort him but Stefan stopped him.

"Please stay in me, don't leave, I'm sorry I got upset." Stefan held a hand on Damon's chest to prevent him from moving, he wanted to stay connected. "Stefan I'm not going anywhere, I love you, you're my brother, my lover…you're mine." Damon's voice turned into a growl at the end causing Stefan to shiver. Stefan gave a small smile, his brother's confession steadying him. "Katherine…" Stefan started slowly. Damon quickly moved his hands to hold Stefan's. "Forget her, she broke us Stefan, twisted us against each other, and ruined the connection we had. I will hate her for eternity Stefan, but we are together now and I will not let anyone come between us again. I am yours, you belong to me. Remember that Stefan, I was selfish, but I will never leave you again." Damon could feel his voice breaking with emotion but he didn't care he was Stefan's; he wanted to open himself up and share everything.

Damon's words calmed Stefan immensely, warm love replaced imposing sadness. The only response he could think of was to tighten around Damon's manhood and smile. "I love you too. Possessive Damon is turning me on. Finish me, please." Stefan resumed his rocking and it did not take Damon long to respond. He sat up pushing himself deeper into Stefan causing him to moan louder. Their mouths collided, sucking and tongues swirling. Stefan bounced on Damon's cock feeling himself get closer to the edge, each stroke hitting its target. Stefan's own dick was caught between their slick bodies, the friction was enough. "Damon, oh Damon. Fuck me…Damon!" Stefan cried and moaned, sounding like a porn star.

The change in behaviour caught Damon off-guard but he was not complaining. He held Stefan's hips and fucked up into him, the kisses intensifying the connection he was feeling. Finding it hard to balance he pushed Stefan back into the mattress, never pulling out, he then fucked him with everything he had. His own little cheer squad encouraging him, every stroke earning him praise as he slammed into Stefan's prostate. He was so close to coming, then Stefan started with the dirty talk. "Fuck me Damon, I want you to come deep inside me." Stefan leaned up and whispered in his ear, pausing to lick, heavy panting warming his ear, "I left it from last time so I'd still be wet for you, I love your cock inside me Damon. I want to feel all of you Damon…bite me…feed on me Damon, I want to feel everything!"

Damon eagerly obliged, Stefan's words almost doing the job, but he wanted to feel blood in his mouth. Stefan tightened around him, signalling that he had come. The sensation was enough and he exploded inside his brother. The moans and screams in the room reaching a climax. Every time he shared this with Stefan he felt perfect peace and happiness, this was meant to be, it just feels so right, after everything they've been though they know each others souls.

Stefan came with Damon inside him; his cock still lodged to the hilt, his teeth in his neck sucking and licking, but he was also in his mind and heart. He knew at that moment there would be nothing without Damon, they had become so a part of each other that Stefan could not bear the thought of a Damonless existence. Damon had collapsed onto Stefan, both panting unneeded air. Damon lifted his head enough to bring his lips to Stefan's softly, they parted, eyes locked just gazing into each other. "Let's stay here for a while, I'm not going to school anymore, fuck it! I've graduated so many times and I need to get out of here. We are always Elena's supernatural get-out-of-jail-free cards and I'm just sick of it. There are enough werewolves and witches around here to protect her and her stupid friends. Let's leave and come back in 50 or 60 years when no one knows us and we can be free to be who we are." Stefan took another breath after his little rant. Damon's expression changed to one of confusion. "Yes I know that's what you were trying to tell me, but I was feeling sentimental. Sorry. Plus with these hunters hanging around who knows what they'll find out, I want to feel safe."

Damon kept his eyes on Stefan's and his mouth shut. Confusion gave way to a sly grin and he kissed Stefan again. "We'll leave tomorrow, you're right about those hunters." Sorry Dean, maybe we'll meet again, Damon thought. "But right now you've made a mess all over yourself here Stefan, I better clean it up." Damon watched Stefan's face change from shock to pleasure as Damon slowly pulled out to bring his face down to his brother's abdomen. He licked his brother's release, taking special care with his cock. Stefan groaned quietly, trying not to get too aroused by this erotic action. He felt so loved when Damon licked and cleaned him. When Damon was finished he brought his mouth up for a final kiss; Stefan sighed as he tasted himself on his brother's tongue, the kinkiness almost getting him hard again.

Damon rolled over to Stefan's side and he moved to spoon him. After a couple of seconds Stefan wriggled his arse against Damon's manhood, Damon knew what he wanted. He couldn't blame Stefan for wanting to be close; this morning had been so emotionally draining for them both. They both needed this connection. He gave his cock a couple of quick strokes and slid back into Stefan, his cum again making it easy to gain access. Stefan grunted out a little but the fullness he felt was worth it. Damon slid his arms around his waist and held him close. He brought a wrist up to Stefan's mouth which he accepted without hesitation, Damon's blood being his only exception to his diet. With anyone else Damon could not handle such a high level of love, commitment and vulnerability. He had always been so closed, preferring to feel nothing rather than pain. But there was nothing to hide from Stefan. He couldn't, wouldn't, ever go back to the way it was before, without Stefan there was nothing.

They stayed in this position for hours until Damon woke up hungry. He unravelled himself from Stefan slowly, threw some clothes on and went downstairs. After a bag of blood he decided a bourbon, or four, was in order. He sat in the living room silently saying good bye to the Boarding House, he felt a little sentimental too but he was glad Stefan changed his mind. He took a bottle of deer blood up to their room; he knew Stefan would be hungry when he got up. He had another drink and decided to take a nap on one of the couches, not wanting to disturb Stefan who was a very light sleeper.

Little did the Salvatores know the Winchesters were watching their every move. They watched as Damon drank a bag of blood and proceeded to take another bottle up to the bedroom, which they assumed, was for Stefan. Dean's stomach turned as he watched Damon drink that blood; he couldn't believe it. Sam was in his own private hell, Stefan looked so innocent, not like an evil blood sucker at all. Dean sighed. "Well that's all the proof I need. I guess even if they didn't do these latest killings they're still monsters." Dean wasn't just trying to convince Sam. "You take Stefan, I think he's still asleep, so it should be easy. I'll take Damon, he had a bit to drink so I should be fine." Sam nodded and walked around the house to find a way in.

Could he kill Stefan? He didn't seem evil; the line between good and evil was getting so blurred, more shades of grey introduced. Sam was shocked to learn that these vampire brothers where together. Stefan was so beautiful and he obviously had love for his brother. The more Sam argued with himself the less he wanted to go through with this plan. He had managed to get into the house and snuck as silently as he could to the bedroom where the sleeping vampire lay. He was spread out, a sheet just covering his lower half, his strong chest and arms on display. Sam surmised that if Dean succeeded killing Damon it would be a mercy to take Stefan too. With this in mind he raised a stake over Stefan's heart, trying his hardest not to look at his face.

At the same time downstairs Dean crept over to Damon's sleeping figure. Damn he's hot. He seems to love his brother, he would probably be better off dead than alone. If someone took Sam away that's what he would want. Dean was really regretting this, but Damon was a monster; he had no choice. He raised the stake over Damon's heart and hoped this would be over quickly.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. If you have any suggestions about where this could go please feel free to let me know and I'll see what I can do. Sorry again about the delay in getting this up, holidays and life are just too good at the moment. Thanks for all the reviews, they really make my day. I have noticed a couple of spelling mistakes in the other chapters but I'm too lazy to fix it ****.**


	4. Chapter 4

Stefan smelled the human as soon as he entered the room, as he felt the presence get closer he opened his eyes and knocked the stake out of his hands. The human jumped back but didn't move any further, he just stood there waiting. Stefan sat up and turned on the closet lamp…it was Sam, the hunter who had been following him around. Sam was panting hard, his chest rising and falling, heart beating rapidly. Stefan waited for another attack but Sam stood a few feet from the bed just trying to recover.

"I know you're a hunter…Sam right?" Stefan asked but didn't give him a chance to reply. "So you know I'm a vampire. If you had done your job and actually watched me you would have seen that I don't drink from humans, only from animals. And Damon, my brother, he's only drinking from blood bags and willing sources. We don't want any more death; we're just trying to live our lives." Stefan could see he was getting through to the hunter; he had relaxed and was looking at Stefan with a strange look. It was only until Stefan looked down that he realised the bed sheets had slipped down his bare chest and revealed some of his manhood. Stefan recognised the expression on Sam's face; it was one that Damon regularly shot his way right before he carried Stefan to bed. He pulled the sheets up a little which seemed to almost disappoint the man before him.

Stefan was looking at Sam in a whole new way. He now noticed that Sam's check shirt was hanging open slightly to reveal a chiselled chest, his jeans were hanging low but just high enough to cover the good stuff. He was lanky but muscled, he was so tall, and his big brown eyes were glowing with lust.

Sam couldn't find the will to stake the sleeping vampire. The soft light coming from the window revealed a beautiful, peaceful creature, exactly opposite to what he would expect from a bloodsucker. No I won't do it, I don't care if Dean grills me, and I haven't even seen Stefan drink from a human. With this in mind Sam began to pull the stake away when an arm swung out and knocked the weapon from his hands. He jumped back, shocked at the sudden action, but he didn't run, he wanted to explain himself. Sam watched as Stefan sat up; Jesus he's gorgeous and he doesn't eat people. I'm starting to sound like Bella now. Sam thought. He quickly realised that Stefan's sheets had abandoned him leaving him exposed to Sam's, increasingly, wanting eyes. He wanted to pull the sheets from the vampire, reach forward and kiss him…so that's what he did.

Sam was surprised by his bold action, but what surprised him more was the fact that Stefan didn't push him away; he pulled him closer. Sam had positioned himself over Stefan on his hands and knees, Stefan had brought his arms around him. Their tongues met and danced in a hot kiss, both moaning at the contact. Stefan brought his arms back down to slide his hands across Sam's chest, when he grazed his nails across his nipples Sam sighed into Stefan's mouth. Stefan pushed Sam's shirt off his shoulders and ran his hands down his back. After a minute more of kissing and stroking Stefan got Sam's jeans off. Sam broke the kiss to watch Stefan's hands work, and when Sam's erect cock jumped out Sam couldn't hold back a grin at the sound of Stefan's surprised gasp. Both men looked into the others eyes. Stefan took the second of silence to listen in on his brother, to make sure he was okay and to make sure he wasn't on his way up. Everything sounded okay. "I'm so sorry Stefan, about the stake, I almost killed you." Sam apologised hoping Stefan wasn't too annoyed. Stefan reached down between himself and Sam to grasp Sam's cock and rub the tip against his own. The sound Sam made was priceless. "I'm sure you'll make it up to me…"

Meanwhile downstairs (minutes earlier)…

Dean was bringing the stake down when he saw Damon's blue eyes watching him; he quickly adjusted and missed Damon's heart, stabbing him the shoulder. Unsure of what to do next he backed away and gave the flailing vampire some space. He was instantly relieved he didn't kill Damon but now he just hoped he didn't get killed instead.

Damon groaned and winced, yanking the chunk of wood from deep in his shoulder. He glared over at Dean who was standing just out of arms reach, luckily for him. Damon thought he was dead, that the hunter had hit his target, but he missed. He sat up swiftly; his shoulder already healed, and pounced on Dean. He sat on his torso, one hand on his throat and the other holding the hunters hands above his head. "You idiot, you should have killed me when you had the chance. To think I was that close to fucking you. Did you even stop to think that maybe I'm not just a monster, I don't kill people and shower in their blood, I drink from bags you dumbass. My brother and I are trying to be normal as possible; we were going to leave town and now this. You're lucky I've turned over a new leaf so I'm not going to drain and murder your ass." Damon then released his grip on Dean's throat and leaned back a little, only now realising he was positioned over Dean's hardening dick.

Dean gasped for breath, he could feel blood circulating again, causing his erection to throb…when did that get there? "Look Damon I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snuck in here while you were asleep. I was just so shocked, you're a vampire. I mean we had such a great time, if Sam hadn't called we would have fucked. I kill monsters, that's my job. I was never taught shades of grey, only black and white. But if what's you're saying is true, if you're just trying for the normal, Apple Pie life, then I have no problem. As long as no human is in danger." Dean finished staring directly into Damon's eyes in all seriousness, erection forgotten…for the moment. "Sam…is he okay? Stefan?"

Damon was relieved that Dean was being reasonable. "Sam's heart was a little quick before but it's slowed down now. They're talking, typical Stefan." Damon smirked. "Yep sounds like Sam alright". Dean added. "You know since you tried to kill me, my shoulder is fine by the way, I think some punishment is in order. I mean I can't just let you get out of here unscathed, people will think I've gone soft." Dean beamed a huge grin up at Damon. "Well you're anything but soft." Dean accompanied his comment with an upward thrust, grinding their hard cocks against each other. Damon sighed and ran his hands down Dean's muscled torso and rocked himself onto Dean, earning him a groan.

Stefan suddenly crossed Damon's mind, he had been the only other person he'd been with for a while now. Their connection had been getting stronger, both romantically and fraternally. Surely one night isn't cheating? Since when did I care about cheating? Stefan has really tamed me… I'll have to fix that.

Dean thought of Sam, the only other guy he had been with, the only person on this planet he felt connected to. Why was he feeling such a strong pull towards Damon? What he doesn't know won't hurt him, sounds like he's found another nerd to keep him occupied; it's a win-win. Dean and Damon seemed to snap out of their thoughts at the same time. Dean ran his hands up Damon's lean sides, past his arse and down the outsides and his thighs and back up. He looked at Damon's lips, wishing he could kiss them. Wish granted. Damon leaned down, his lips so close. "Finally." He muttered before pushing their mouths together, licking Dean's lips before slipping his tongue inside. This was worth the wait, Dean thought.

They separated with a wet sound. Damon moved his lips to Dean's ear lightly brushing it. "Let's get out of here, my cars outside; I'm going to fuck you until you pass out." Damon quickly sat up, pulling Dean with him. They stood and Damon almost flew out the door. He quickly decided to park in the forest, his first thought was the lake but with everything that had happened between him and Stefan he just couldn't take Dean there, it seemed wrong. Dean was determined to get Damon as hard as possible it seemed, the whole ride there he was at the mercy of Dean's hands and mouth. He was licking and sucking at his neck, stroking him though his jeans. Damon just pushed his Camaro harder than ever before. As soon as he found a private place he screeched to a stop and managed to unravel Dean from his body. "Get out of the car." He growled out.

Dean immediately obeyed, finding it surprisingly easy to submit to Damon's forceful dominance. He knew the sooner he complied the sooner Damon would be inside him. I wonder if he'll bite me, am I okay with that? Guess I'll find out. Dean found himself standing at the front of the car, he turned to see Damon coming out of the shadows. How did he not notice the way Damon looked before. It was so obvious to him now that everything about this vampire was so inhuman; his beauty, his presence, the hungry predatory look in his shimmering eyes. Dean found himself so lured to Damon, it wasn't just the vampire charms, it felt deeper than that. But he didn't have much more time to think about that before Damon pulled him in for a rough kiss. He suddenly felt fangs against his tongue and Damon pulled back, not sure how the vampire-killing hunter would take to having a vampire's fangs in his mouth. Being with him was one thing but blatantly showing it off was something else. Damon's silent question was answered when Dean tilted his head to the side giving the vampire access. "Please, I've never felt it before. Do it." Dean begged.

Damon inhaled sharply, staring at Dean's neck. He had been fighting off his impulses ever since Dean woke him up, this invitation was hard to resist. Damon turned Dean's face back towards him. "Are you sure, I don't want to hurt you." Damon was a little shocked inwardly at this candid display of emotion, with everyone else he played it close to the chest. But there was just something about this hunter, there was lust for sure but there was also a deeper magnetism pulling him in.

Dean realised how serious Damon was, he was a little surprised but he appreciated the care he was showing. It made it more than just a one-off session; he could feel an actual emotional connection building between the two. "Damon I trust you, I know you won't hurt me. I know it must be hard for you to hold back, but if it feels good for me then why hold back? I don't want to get to girly here but I feel something between us and I want you to be yourself and feel comfortable around me Damon." Dean brought a hand up behind the vampire's head and pulled him towards his neck. "If I'm going to be with you I want all of you."

Damon slowly leaned in and inhaled Dean's scent, he slowly penetrated the soft skin and revealed in the amazing taste that flowed from the hunter. Damon moaned and Dean sighed, he did seem to be enjoying this. Damon's guards had completely crumbled by this point. No one, besides Stefan, had ever accepted Damon this way before, accepting all facets of him and not just what they wanted to see. Damon could never secure an ongoing relationship. Katherine only used him to get to Stefan, everything she told him was lies, and she left his life in pieces. Elena seemed so demanding and needy; she would try and mould him to her benefit. Stefan was the answer, Stefan knew and understood Damon. But Dean…this was different, they hardly knew each other but Damon could see a longer relationship with him. They could start fresh, without any of the nasty past that he and Stefan had shared. Wait, could he leave Stefan? Is he really thinking about this? He loved Stefan, did he love Dean. Damon was pulled from his thoughts when Dean's hands slid their way up his chest to play with his nipples. All of those thoughts can wait. "You really love this don't you?"

"Jeez Damon, I had no idea. It would be so hot to bite me while we're fucking, you'd be on me and in me and—" Dean didn't have a finish as he was pushed backwards, he fell onto the hood of Damon's car, resulting in a loud groan of complaint from the car's metal. "Don't worry they made them tougher back then, trust me I was there." Damon said to try and relieve Dean's worried expression. He stood between Dean's legs and reached up to his shirt, ripping it open and throwing it into the darkness. The full moon provided the perfect amount of light, and the colour it laid over everything made the scene that much sexier. Dean's belt and jeans were gone in a matter of seconds, leaving him in his deep red underwear. Damon quickly followed suit, standing before Dean in his black underwear. Both men exchanged hungry gazes, the sight of Dean spread out on his car made him instantly harder.

"I'm waiting…you have forever I don't." Dean complained, he needed Damon's touch, the feeding had left him wanting more. Damon smiled down at his partner and pushed him up the hood he brought mouth his mouth for a quick kiss. He then licked a trail down Dean's throat, collecting the left over blood, then his chest until he found the band of his boxers. He looked up into Dean's eyes as he pulled down the final barrier. Dean sighed as he felt warm breath against his dick, taking a quick gasp of air as he felt Damon's tongue slide up his length. Dean's hands found Damon's raven dark hair and wound his fingers around it as Damon took him into his mouth. Dean moaned as Damon slid his mouth up and down his cock, the warm wet heat quickly bringing Dean closer to the edge. But just before he could reach his release Damon pulled back.

"Aw man. Come on Damon, I was so close!" Dean yelled out, panting and groaning at the loss of sensation. Damon just smiled down evilly, lowering his mouth to Dean's groin again. But this time Damon licked his thigh before gently sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin, Dean's cock was against his cheek. Dean cried out as the pain quickly turned into pleasure. Some blood spilled over running down his leg onto the car. "Fuck Damon." Dean fingers found their way back into that soft, dark hair.

Damon ran a hand over the blood, coating his fingers in the thick liquid. He brought up one hand to wrap around Dean's hardness and the other he slid between Dean's legs to press his lubricated fingers against the tight hole. He slid a finger in slowly as Dean bucked between the two sensations. "Oh god Damon. Hurry, I need you. Fuck, more." Dean managed to gasp in between breaths. Damon happily complied quickly adding a second and third finger, the blood working perfectly to get Dean open. After a few moments of him pumping his fingers into Dean he was surprised when the hunter sat up and planted a hard kiss on his lips before lowering his mouth to Damon's neck. Dean hastily reached down to Damon's boxers and ripped them off, releasing his fully erect cock which he promptly held and began stroking. "Fuck me or I'll get out my gun." Dean growled, trying to be as threatening as possible. He proceeded to bite into Damon's neck; hard enough to break the skin, he tasted the blood but it was different, more somehow, he moaned at the taste of it.

Damon pulled his fingers from Dean and brought his hands under Dean's arse to bring him flush against his cock. The feeling of being fed from, even by a human, was so intense. Hearing the pleasure it brought Dean only magnified this. He lifted Dean from his beloved Camaro and Dean lined Damon's cock up to his hole. Dean lifted his head to watch the proceedings, blood smeared around his mouth, he wrapped his legs around Damon's waist. Damon cast a final look of questioning uncertainty. "Yes Damon…yes always." Dean whispered, offering a small smile to support him. Dean brought his free hand around Damon's neck and pulled him in, Damon licked his own blood off his face and Dean dropped into Damon's waiting cock. They both cried out at the relief.

Dean leaned back from the kiss to look into his lover's eyes; he immediately felt overwhelming emotion and love, something he only ever expected to find in Sam. He stuck his tongue out to lick Damon's lips when he suddenly dropped him onto his back on the car hood. Damon began slamming into Dean bringing out just the right amount of vampire strength. Dean's sweat and blood and the car was enough to let him slide up and down with each thrust, without getting stuck on the cold metal. Dean's tightness was a dream, warmer than Stefan. Stefan smelt like home but it was hard to compete with the hunger that Dean's scent awakened within him.

Feeling Damon move inside him was a wish come true; he had never been taken with such force and passion before. Damon wasn't as long as Sam, but the girth did different things to him. The blood they had shared had turned this into a much more primal, lustful affair. The boys pushed and pulled against each other, moaning, groaning and crying out each other's names. "You're so deep Damon, I'm so close. Please bite me again. Feels so good." Dean pleaded. Damon wasn't in the mood to tease, but he lifted Dean from the car, span him around and slammed him face down onto the metal. He filled Dean again and ripped his fangs into the point where Dean's shoulder and neck met. Dean used what strength he had to hold himself up on his elbows, pushing back into Damon. It seemed like the dark-haired devil was everywhere; surrounding him, filling him, consuming him. There was nothing else, just these two fucking in the dark.

Damon's hand on Dean's painfully hard dick finished him and he came all over Damon's hand and car. It was the hardest orgasm Dean had ever felt, bringing him to tears as he yelled out Damon's name. Dean's insides clenched around his cock causing Damon to climax intensely, he held Dean's hips close against him as he filled him with his cum. Damon closed his eyes and felt peace flow through him. He slowly pulled out and, lacking another option, lied down of the leaf littered ground, Dean followed him. Dean snuggled up close and Damon automatically brought an arm around him protectively. "I think I love you Damon." Dean slowly got out, suddenly finding it hard to look at Damon's face. Damon got up on an elbow to look at Dean. "Me too I think… I think I'm falling for you Dean." Damon responded, feeling the need to be completely honest with the man before him. Dean smiled, relieved his love was returned.

Dean leaned towards Damon and planted a sweet kiss. They pulled away smiling and blushing, feeling like a couple of teenagers. Dean knew the Salvatore brothers shared a bed but he wasn't sure what Damon would think of human brothers pairing up. "Damon you came clean with me, eventually, so I think you deserve the same. My brother Sam and I…um…we're together." Dean paused waiting on Damon's reaction. "I know you and Stefan are close so hopefully you can understand, we've been through so much together, it just kind of happened." Dean finished, waiting for rejection, maybe a punch. But Damon's next words shocked him. "I know exactly how you feel; Stefan and I understand each other and know each other's stories backwards. He was the first and only man I've been with, and the only person who has meant anything to me…until now." Damon smiled at Dean's wide-eyed look. "So you love me…what about your brother?" Damon asked, hoping Dean might be able to help him with his own questions.

"Well he's my brother, I'll always love him. But for some reason you've come along and made me question that love, it's scary but I have no regrets about what we just did. I just don't know how I'm going to handle seeing Sam again; what do I tell him, can I forget about you? I don't know. What about you and Stefan?" Dean was getting confused and starting to feel guilt sink in, would Sam forgive him? "The moment you rolled into Mystic Falls I was attracted to you, and like you said, it's deeper than just a one-nighter. Stefan and I have been through so much, we just seemed to answer each other's question. Now you're here. As much as I will probably regret it I think we should meet up with our little brothers and have a family meeting." Damon was glad they were both on the same page; he knew he couldn't avoid Stefan forever.

The boys leaned in close for another quick peck. "I'm not even sore…I love that. Damn you, you vampire bastard with your awesome blood." Dean grinned. "Okay, enough chick-flick moments, let's go see what Sam and Stefan have to say. I hope Stefan isn't the crazy jealous type." Dean wondered, half-serious. "Don't worry you just slept with the black sheep of the Salvatore family, you're safe. That blood is working pretty well; those bites are almost completely gone." Damon observed.

The pair stood up, not at all concerned about their lack of clothing, they could take care of that back at the Boarding House. They arrived there swiftly but safely. Damon's first port of call was the laundry where he scored clothing for himself and Dean. He could still smell Sam; they must be having a really good conversation, nerds. But there was another smell Damon wasn't sure about. Dean followed closely behind as Damon opened his bedroom door to find Sam asleep with Stefan curled into his back, arms hugging the taller man to his chest. The pair were naked, a sheet barely covering them.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. Sorry about the delay in getting this up. Thanks for all the reviews, they really make my day. Thanks also for some good ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

"What the fuck!" Dean and Damon yelled in sync. The younger boys jumped up, shocked from their slumber. Sam backed up against the headboard, not 100% with it. Stefan draped an arm across Sam, sitting in front of him in a protective gesture. Stefan's face had changed, ready to protect his partner. But he didn't expect that threat to be Damon and Dean. "What are you doing Sam?! How could you? He's a monster…this is so like you. I thought you were over this." Dean instantly regretted his words, he just felt betrayed, it was so unlike Sam to do something like this to Dean. He was close enough to grab Sam's arm. "We're going." Sam resisted a horrified look on his face. "Don't touch him." Stefan growled and pounced on Dean, shoving him against the wall. "I should kill you, you're the evil one." Stefan took a deep breath, a troubled look twisting his features. He turned to Damon. "With him…is it any wonder I don't trust you? He reeks of you Damon."

Damon ran to Dean's aid. "Stefan stop, what are you doing? Stop. He has my blood don't kill him!" He was hoping Stefan would listen to reason, realise what a mistake it would be. Stefan would never forgive himself if he killed Dean, whether he turned or not. Damon stepped behind his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. His little brother instantly relaxed and let out a breath he was holding. "I think we all need to calm down…Stefan…Dean…"

Stefan looked to his brother and back at Dean, slowly releasing his grip. He took a step back and looked around the room. Dean's heartbeat was thundering in his ears, Damon was relieved, his other hand on Dean's shoulder. Sam was sitting closer to the edge of the bed with tears in his eyes, watching to trio intently. Sam had wanted Stefan and Dean in the bedroom but not like this.

The four men stood silently for a few minutes, catching their breaths and gathering their thoughts. "I think we should talk to our brothers separately Damon." Sam whispered, knowing he would be heard. Damon nodded in agreement, amazed that he was relied on. Stefan didn't have a stitch of clothing on him but rather than admire the view he threw Stefan his jeans and pushed him out of the room. The Salvatores made their way to the living room while upstairs the Winchesters exchanged nervous glances.

"I'm sorry Sam, I can't believe I said those things, Stefan was right to attack me." Dean stepped away from the wall walking over to the bed, closer to Sam, sitting beside him. "When I saw you sleeping next to Stefan you looked so comfortable, so vulnerable. I guess I just thought I was the only one to see that side of you." Dean's wet eyes turned to Sam who suddenly fell into his arms and held him close. "I'm sorry too Dean, I don't know what happened, I had the stake in my hand but I couldn't do it." Sam felt something against his check, a bite mark. "And what were you doing? At least Stefan didn't bite me!" Sam said trying to smile. Dean brought a hand up to his neck, Damon's blood had done the trick but it was obviously still visible. Dean huffed. "What are we doing Sam? We're supposed to kill these things, Damon was just so attractive, there's something pulling me in. I realise how much of an idiot I was, how could I risk losing you?" Dean finished by laying a gentle kiss on his baby brother, realising that there was only a sheet separating his eyes from Sam's body. "Was he better than me?" Dean queried with a smirk. Sam was, as always, reacting to his brother's proximity, deepening the kiss. "Dean you know me inside out, my heart could only ever belong to you." Sam replied, feeling extra girly. At Sam's words Dean came to the same conclusion; Damon was incredible but he would always belong to Stefan, just as Dean belongs to Sam.

"Sorry Damon, I guess the hunger took over. I haven't eaten in a while and I wasn't going to feed on Sam. I'm so glad you were there, I would have killed Dean, and I could never have lived with myself." Stefan stated, looking at his hands. He was sitting on a couch with his back to the arm, Damon sitting at his feet staring at him in pain. He felt betrayed, but how was he any better; he did exactly the same thing. He realised how fucked up it was to question their relationship, he wanted so badly to rip Sam's head off, the jealousy that fumed in him was terrifying. What are they going to do? Could Stefan forgive him? The love he felt for Dean had plummeted, sure they felt connected, had things in common, but betraying Stefan like that? Did Stefan feel for Sam? Could he handle that? Stefan's reaction towards Dean was surprising to say the least, the anger he displayed… Damon realised the brothers had been silent for a while, he cleared his throat.

"Like I said I'm never leaving you." Damon put his hands in Stefan's and gazed into his green eyes that were currently full of sorrow. "I don't know how you can look at me, I'm sorry I betrayed you Stefan. I love you, please know that. You will always be first." Damon was so serious; he had to make his brother understand. Stefan looked confused. "Oh Damon..." Stefan's hands held his older brother's harder. "I love you. I don't know why I slept with Sam, it just happened. I would do anything to take it back. You need to forgive me." Stefan's voice was at breaking point, tears making their way down his face. Damon reached up and caught Stefan's chin, bringing his face back up. No more words, he thought. He pressed his mouth against Stefan's, hoping he would be receptive. Stefan responded immediately, desperate to connect them again. The kiss quickly became heated; tongues sliding against each other, earning little moans of appreciation. Both boys were so relieved. Damon felt Stefan smile against his lips. "I need you Damon, I want you." Stefan pushed forward knocking Damon onto his back, becoming trapped under Stefan in the process. "Hear them up there…they've made up too." Stefan stood and pulled Damon with him, yanking him upstairs. They ended up outside the bedroom door; with their heightened hearing they could hear every moan, sigh and rustle of clothing.

Damon was so hard, Stefan was being so seductive. He knew he must be feeling insecure, he did too, they both needed to join again. But what was Stefan planning? Stefan slipped behind Damon bringing his arms around his waist, one hand stroking over his dick through his jeans. "Before they leave maybe we could give them something to remember us by, I'm sure it wouldn't require much compulsion." Stefan was licking and sucking at Damon's neck between sentences. "Wouldn't you like to watch me fuck one, maybe you could fuck me at the same time? It would be like fucking them through me. Imagine Dean's plump lips around your cock…Sam's so tall, the cock on him is something special. We could make them fuck while we watch. I wouldn't mind seeing Dean in all his glory." Stefan pulled out Damon's erection and began pumping. Damon was sighing and thrusting into his brother's grip. "Jesus Stefan. Fuck! I love it when you get so dirty. What am I going to do with you?" Struggling to speak Damon continued. "So you let him inside you?" Stefan slowed but didn't stop. "No, that's only for you. I took him." Stefan panted into his brother's ear, stroking harder and faster. "Fuck St-stefan." Damon moaned out, trying to be quiet.

Sam and Dean were so wrapped up in each other they didn't hear the Salvatores right outside the door. The Winchester brothers were slowly ridding each other of their clothing. "If Dad could see us now…" Dean groaned out between kisses. "Fucking each other and vampires…I'm glad we're so bad at sneaking up on vampires, can't believe I almost killed him." Sam stopped him ministrations on Dean's body. "Well you didn't. Damon is back with Stefan, and you are here with me." Sam stated, and then a huge grin slid onto his face. "Imagine if they were here with us…what a night. Stefan was just so…I expected him to bite me, but he really is a vegetarian. His blood was incredible…" Sam froze; did Dean know he had drunk from Stefan? After taking him so passionately Stefan offered him his blood and what a powerful elixir it was. Dean wanted to wipe that expression off his brother's face. "Well it must in the family; Damon was…well you know. And his blood was like nothing else." Dean smiled as he remembered the taste. "Just imagine how hot they would look together…" Dean and Sam both zoned out easily picturing that beautiful image.

At that exact moment the vampire brothers burst through the door; tongues down each other's throat, chests bare. They parted gasping for air, Damon's hand down the back of Stefan jeans and Stefan's arm around Damon's waist. The older boys quickly surveyed the scene before them. The hunters were sitting face to face on their bed, with Sam's legs draped over Dean's. "Sorry for interrupting but Stefan has a question for you." Damon laughed out. They were acting like teenage girls around their crush. Damon elbowed Stefan in the ribs, earning a grunt. "Sam, Dean…can we join you?" Stefan asked delicately, looking to each brother. "What Stefan means is let's make this an awesome foursome and fuck!" Damon blurted out. It was Stefan's turn to elbow his brother at Damon's crudeness, although his brother read his mind perfectly. The vampires watched the humans exchange glances, sexy grins slowly crept onto their faces. Sam and Dean brought a hand out to the Salvatores simultaneously. Damon and Stefan looked to each other before Stefan took Sam's outstretched hand and Damon took Dean's.

The Winchesters brought the brothers to the bed – luckily for everyone this event was happening on Damon's California King – they all sat and waited for someone to make a move. The dynamic with four was hard, each man thinking how they were going to go about this. Of course Damon was the one to start the proceedings, turning to kiss Stefan. Sam and Dean looked on wantonly; it was like watching their own personal porn. Stefan and Damon were getting more into it; tongues dancing, hands stroking, both moaning. Sam and Dean were lightly touching each other but the scene before them was just too mesmerising. Stefan's hand found Damon's cock once again; it had not lost any of its rigidity. Stefan resumed his earlier actions while trying to remove his brother's pants at the same time. He finally succeeded, but only by ripping them off. Stefan's followed the same fate, Damon wasting no time holding onto Stefan's manhood. Now the Salvatores were both naked, writhing against each other, stroking each other in time.

Sam and Dean were stunned, apart from a hand on each other's dick they couldn't move. Only Dean's slow, guttural: "Fuck", seemed to break the daze. Just in time, Damon thought. The brothers unravelled themselves and turned to the hunters, sending them a silent challenge: your turn. Dean wasted no time; he was almost in Sam's pants before the vampires came in so taking them off didn't take long. Sam quickly mirrored his actions. Once they were both unburdened Dean pushed Sam onto his back kissing him deeply, grinning when he felt Sam's cock against his thigh. Dean kissed and licked a trail down Sam's chest and abdomen, Sam arching into his touch. Dean brought his hands down to Sam's hips, Dean's mouth was directly over Sam's impressive cock. Dean licked the tip looking to Stefan and Damon, whose jaws had dropped. They had changed to slower touches, trying to calm themselves. When Sam's dick was revealed Damon gasped, looking to Stefan who only nodded. Dean lowered his mouth to swallow what he could while his little brother moaned out and called his name. Dean used some of his extra saliva to coat his fingers, two of which he brought up so Sam's hole and swiftly entered him.

Both sets of brothers were so relaxed and uninhibited around each other. Perhaps it was the fact that if Sam could trust Stefan than so could Dean, same for Damon. Being in the same situation also brought an air of acceptance, an air which was currently filled by the sounds of sighs and moans.

Before Sam could get too far Dean pulled away completely, he complained but he knew it would be worth it. Dean climbed up Sam's body. "You ready for me baby?" Dean asked, with a loving smile on his face. Sam couldn't form words but he brought his legs around Dean's waist in answer. Sam was so overwhelmed by sensation; Dean's touch and Stefan and Damon looking on was so erotic. Dean watched as Sam's face changed to one of ecstasy; Dean groaned at finally getting some relief. "One of you had better get over here and fuck me." Dean turned to the Salvatore brothers, he smiled as they faltered.

"You go Stefan. This way I can watch you lose control on little Dean while you watch Sam. I'm going to explode just thinking about it." Damon smirked. Stefan jumped at the chance. "Watch it with the 'little' stuff Damon; I'm pretty sure you're the shortest one here!" Dean groaned, managing a laugh which Stefan joined, and even Sam managed a small chuckle. "Not where it counts buddy." Damon replied.

Stefan positioned himself behind Dean, he cut his own wrist dripping the blood over his cock and Dean's arse. Dean paused his slow thrusting, waiting to be filled. He was beyond excited at what it will feel like to be in Sam and for Stefan to be in him. "You'll love it Dean, Stefan is so gentle, beautiful." Sam sighed out. Damon, feeling a bit left out, lay down beside Sam; their arms and hips touching. He was at the perfect angle to see both Dean and Stefan's faces. He wished he could have taken a photo of the moment when Stefan entered Dean; their faces were priceless. Pretty soon the three boys had established a steady rhythm. Damon was stroking himself to the sights and sounds; he reached his left hand to Sam's neglected erection, resulting in a loud moan. He must have tightened around Dean because a fraction of a second later Dean moaned, the same thing happening to Stefan. Damon loved this chain reaction he could cause.

Sam was in absolute heaven, he knew he wasn't far off. Dean being inside him was wonderful as always but Stefan watching over his brother's shoulder and Damon's hand on his cock was overwhelming in the best way. It was like his fantasy but so much more.

Stefan was so amazed by the fact that whenever he pushed into Dean this would cause him to thrust deeper into his brother. When he described it to Damon he was so excited, feeling it in action was something else.

The sounds in the room reached an all-time high signalling their multiple climaxes. Sam came all over Damon's hand and Dean's chest, Dean came hard into his little brother, while Stefan exploded into Dean after feeling him tighten around him. They collapsed in a pile of muscle and sweat. Panting and sighing.

Damon still wasn't finished though, but he couldn't really complain, everyone else was so fucked-out. He stroked lazily, watching the guys recover and untangle themselves. Sam being the closest noticed Damon's predicament and had to help. He pulled himself over and pushed his hand away, lowering his mouth over Damon's sex. It didn't take long after all this stimulation; he came into Sam's mouth moaning, his fingers twisted into his hair. Damon wasn't surprised to learn how good Sam was at sucking dick, after all their delicate human condition made it hard for the boys to have proper sex that he and Stefan enjoyed, so their only other option was this. Now what's he going to do with it? Sam answered that in a shocking way. Sam yanked Stefan over and kissed him deeply, sharing the cum with him. Dean and Damon groaned out at the same time. If everyone wasn't so exhausted they would be hard as diamonds. Stefan gave a muffled cry but then melted into the kiss, swallowing his share of Damon's seed. It was the cherry on top of the evening, making him feel complete. Dean appeared beside them, Stefan turned and hooked his hand around Dean's head for an open mouthed kiss, sharing the prize. Dean pulled back a little staring into Stefan's green eyes; well the attraction was obvious now that he was up close. Stefan was gorgeous. While Damon was tough, handsome, manly, Stefan was gentle, soft and beautiful. They were a perfect pair; he could never imagine getting between them.

Damon sat on the sidelines watching Stefan, Sam and Dean kneel together sharing his cum. Fuck, he thought. He understood in a small way why Katherine had turned Stefan and himself; seeing Sam and Dean together the thought crossed his mind. But Damon could never do that to anyone who mattered, if they chose this life so be it, but he could never make that decision for them. "Well…I don't know about you three but I am dead-tired." Damon yawned out. He was immediately bombarded by pillows and cushions. "Jesus Damon, you're lucky you're pretty!" Stefan yelled out.

After giving the hunter boys some of their blood the vampire boys parted ways. Damon's bed was big but it wasn't a human cutlery draw, they couldn't all spoon on there. Stefan directed them to a spare bedroom and took the opportunity to fetch Damon some blood, he must be starving. Stefan was greeted by his almost angelic-looking older brother; but he quickly perked up when he smelt the blood. After Damon was sated he leant back and offered his neck to Stefan. He was so proud of Stefan's resistance; it was hard for him to hold back so he knew it must have been near impossible for Stefan. He was so in love and at peace in this moment and the look on Stefan's face told him he felt the same way. He could spend eternity with his brother and a pair of hunter lovers, and maybe he just might.

**A/N: Thanks to my readers, reviewers and followers, it's been awesome. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know whose responsible for naming the characters in the show but they are jerks...I mean Dean and Damon and Sam and Stefan! Hopefully I didn't get them mixed up on you. Was hard thinking how they could get together and how this would end. I hope you're not disappointed.**

**Thanks again.**


End file.
